What happens after
by Squeak7784
Summary: Rory finds out she's pregnant, and happens to run into an old school friend, what happens when he tries to help her make a decision, and follow through with it. Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

17 years ago...

Tristin sits down in his seat asking about the new girl and says, "Looks like we've got a Mary."

2016...

While Rory and Lorelai are sitting on the steps of the town gazebo after Luke and Lorelei's wedding.

"Mom..."

"Ya?"

"I'm pregnant." They sit quiet for a minute. "Mom? Are you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say. You were supposed to have been more responsible then this! You were supposed to be married and have a stable job. And hell, your own home!"

"I know. I don't know what happened."

"I sure the hell do. You slept with someone, and you got pregnant. It's not that difficult to figure it out."

"I know."

"Do you know who the father is?" Rory stays silent for a tad to long for Lorelai's liking. "Well?"

"Yes. For your information I do."

"Well, who is it."

"I don't want to talk about it mom."

"Fine. But I'm making you a gynaecologist appointment as soon as I even try to make it for while Luke and I are on our honeymoon if it'll make you less snippy at me."

"Thanks. And I'm not the one being snippy. I'm going back to the house. I'll see you later."

About a week later...

"Lorelai L. Gilmore," the receptionist called.

"Coming. Thank you." Rory replies.

She sits in the exam room in that stupid hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Msss. Gilmore?" The doctor asks as he walks into the room.

"Yea. That's me."

"So. I hear you think you might be pregnant," he says while sitting down on the stool.

"Yea... unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?"

"It wasn't planned. I'm not even with the father anymore."

"Well, how about this. I will do the ultrasound and find out if you really are pregnant. I will give you your options, you go home and think them through. And if you choose, I would recommend going over it with the father, or someone else that you believe you should confide in. Then, you can make another appointment and you can tell me what you decide to do, and I will help you which ever way you choose to go."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"No problem. Now. Let's see how this goes."

Leaving the doctors office...

"I can't believe I'm—oooffff— watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. Wait. Mary?"

"Tristin?"

"Ya. I haven't seen you in what? 15 years? How have you been Mary?"

"Jeez. 17 years later and you still don't bother to learn my name. And I've been better. How about you?"

"Hey. I know your name Gilmore. I just choose to not use it," he says with a wink. "And I've been good lately. So, can I ask if you'd like to go get a coffee and catch up?"

"Umm, sure. Why not."

—

"Hi. Two large coffees please." Tristin asks the barista.

"Can you make one Decaf please ma'am?" Rory replies.

"Really? What happened to 30 coffees a day just to stay alive?"

"Just, uh, trying something new."

"Oookay. Thanks ma'am."

They begin to search around for a seat, and when they couldn't find one they decided to just walk around the area for a while.

"So. If I may, why did you seem so, um, irked right before I ran into you? I heard you saying something, but I couldn't quite understand it."

"Umm, ya. Haha. Uh. I'm, uh, pregnant? With my ex's baby... haha. So um. What were you doing walking around Hartford? Last I heard you were in Boston."

"Wait, wait, wait. Pregnant? With your ex's baby? I'm gonna kill him. Who is it? Last I heard you turned down a proposal from a Huntzberger." He began to look even more enraged. "Was It him?"

"Hey. Calm down. Please. I'm fine. I swear. Please don't go killing anyone, as much as I appreciate the thought and offer."

"No. You're not fine. Who ever it was knocked you up, and now you have to deal with it on your own. You shouldn't have to."

"I know."

"What can I do."

"For what?"

"To help you. What can I do to help you through this? Wait, that's why you got decaf. You're not trying something new."

"That's not your job Tristin. I'm fine. I have my mom. And yes. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I don't want to hurt it."

"I know it's not. But I want to help. I want to be there for you. I want to help you with what that ass couldn't. And be there for you and help. With what ever I can. Please. It'll help me not want to kill the guy."

"Fine. Can I think about it? Now. It's ur turn to answer my question. What are you doing in Hartford. Last I heard you were in Boston."

"Ok. Thank you. And ya. So after I was in military school, I went into the navy for a few years and they paid for school. So I went to college for pre-med at Stanford, they mrs school at Harvard. I stuck around Boston for a while doing residency in psychology , and decided last year that I wanted to move back here. How come you're back here?"

"Ah. Well that makes sense. And I was doing some freelance journalism for a while, and living in New York, but about a year ago, I decided that I wasn't home enough to really be paying that much a month for my apartment considering I was home about a week a month, so I moved back home with my mom. And a few months ago I stopped freelance journalism and took over the Starshallow paper."

"Huh. And how you liking the paper?"

"It's fine. How you liking psychology?"

"In the words of you Mary, it's fine," he says with his signature smirk again.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tristin."

"So. May I ask you something?"

"That depends what it is..."

"How many weeks are you?"

"I think about 4 the doctor said."

"Wow. Congrats Rory. Can I ask you something else?"

"Thanks. And wow! You do know my name! Umm, is it more personal than that last one?"

"Kind of? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Ok?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime soon?"

"That depends what it is and when it is. I'm busy thursdays and fridays. But other then that probably."

"That's great. Thank you so much. Here's my number, call me when you need someone to talk to, or when you can go on that date. I'm sorry to have to rush off, but my shift starts soon."

"Thanks. I will. And sorry for keeping you so long. I didn't even realize what time it was."

"It's all good Mary. I hope to hear from you soon."

"See you something in the near future, DuGray."

Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update as often as I can. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2: the date

Chapter 2

Texts between Rory and Tristin a few days later.

 **(Bold is Rory)** _(Italic is Tristin)_

 **Hey. It's Rory**

 _Oh. Hey Mary. How you doing?_

 **I'm doing ok. How about you? And why do you still call me that? It's pretty obvious I'm not like that anymore.**

 _I'm doing ok too. And because it reminds me of you in high school, and because I know it bothers you. ;)_

 **Ugh. So is that offer for the date still on the table?**

 _If you want it to be then if course._

 **Ya I do. :) anything particular you thinking about doing?**

 _What ever you want to. As I'm presuming the answer 'you' isn't an option. ;) :p_

 **Wooow. And how about dinner on Saturday if that works for you. I can meet you somewhere if you'd like. And no. That wasn't an option. Haha. Nice try though.**

 _Hey. Needed to say something to make you laugh. And ya that works for me. And no. I'm going to pick you up. I am a gentleman now._

 **Well it worked. Haha. Can't you just pick me up at the front door of the restaurant?**

 _Can I call you?_

 **Sure?**

*phone rings*

T- hey. I'm picking you up at your house on Saturday, and you're not getting around that one Mary.

R- fine. Where you want to go for supper?

T- it's going to be a surprise, so you can't try to make me there.

R- ugh. For someone I only went to school with for a bit over a year, and hasn't seen me, not including the other day, in about 15 years know me so well?

T- because you haven't changed much.

R- What time you going to pick me up then?

T- uh, how does 6 work for you?

R- as long as you mean PM, then sure. Otherwise, might have to choose a different time. Haha

T- well, damn. There goes my whole plan. Yes, I meant PM. It hasn't been long enough for me to remember you don't do mornings. And I'm sure it's worse since you got pregnant, Mary.

R- remind me why we're doing this again? *starts chuckling*

T- because I like you, and I presume you like me. That usually entitles a date, or at least in my book.

R- well, that seems like a good enough reason for me.

They continue to talk for a while, and finally decide to go to bed as they both have to work the next day.

—

Saturday at 5:30pm...

In the Gilmore home...

"Ugggghhhhh. I don't know what to wear! Nothing fits." Rory says to her self.

*door bell rings*

"What the hell. He said he wouldn't be here till 6..."

She goes down stairs, and opens the door to see Tristin standing there.

"Hello? I thought you said 6?" She asks him.

"I know you wouldn't know what to wear as you don't know where we're going, so I came to pick something out for you."

"Umm? I can pick out my own clothes, Tristin."

"I know. But I know you."

"Fine. Follow me to my room."

"Ooo. I get to see Mary's room. I never thought I'd see the day." They both start chuckling, and he winks at her. "Ok. Close your eyes Mary. It's gotta be a surprise remember?"

"Even my clothes? You know I'm going to be wearing them right? I kinda have to see them?"

"Yes. I know. I just gotta pick without you saying no to everything."

She finally closes her eyes, sighing while she does.

"Ah ha. This is it!" He holds up a royal blue cocktail dress, and a pair of black pumps.

"I've been starring at that dress for almost an hour, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I did? Hey. Don't give me that look. Just being honest."

"Ya ya. Ok. Out, I gotta get dressed."

"Ok. I'll wait for you in the living room."

A few minutes later she comes out of her room, and Tristin's mouth practically drops.

"You look gorgeous, Rory."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself, DuGray. Now do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope. Not till we're there."

"Okay, Fine. But we'd better get going. We might not get a table otherwise. Close your mouth. You're going to drool."

He starts to laugh, "okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going. But really. You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he opens the car door for her, winking at her as she gets in.

"Wow. Such a gentleman. So, how's the psychologisting going."

"Pretty good. How's journalisming going?"

"Pretty good."

"How're you feeling today, Rory."

"Had a bit of 'morning' sickness this afternoon. For something that has the word morning in it, it sure likes to happen in other times of the day. Other then that, not bad."

"At least it's only up to nine months it'll be happening."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Yuck." They both start laughing.

They continue chatting all the way to Hartford, and when they finally arrive at the restaurant, Rory is in awe.

"Tristin, this place is amazing. How'd you know I liked this place?"

"I talked to Paris. She said you really like this restaurant."

"Well, thank you. It's perfect!"

"You're welcome. Let's go inside, I can hear your stomach from here," he gets out and opens the door for her again.

—

"Thank you ma'am. Rory," he pulls the chair out for her. "So, what you thinking of getting?"

"Well, the baby is saying fettuccine Alfredo. How about you?"

"I think I'll do the same. Sounds good. Two fettuccine Alfredo's please miss," he says while handing the waitress the menus.

"So, what are you up to next week Tristan?"

"Nothing much really. Helping people help themselves. Same old same old. What are you up to next week?"

"Gonna work on the book I was telling you about the other day. Other then that nothing much."

"Rory..."

"Ya Tristan?"

"Can I say something, and can you please not say anything until I finish explaining my reasoning?"

"Sure?..."

"I think you should tell Logan about the baby."

"Wait... what? I never told you it wa—" she was cut off by Tristan.

"You said you'd let me explain Rory. I think you should tell him because you will probably regret it later. I think that he should know because it is his kid, and even if he doesn't acknowledge that, it'll tell you what you need to know. I'm not saying you should get back together with him, hell, I would hate seeing you back with him because then I couldn't be with you, but I know that I'd want to know if it was my kid."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ya. Ok. But can you make me a promise?"

"Of course."

"Promise that you'll be with me when I tell him. That you won't let me go through this alone not matter what."

"Rory, I will be there for you through anything. I would never let you go through this alone."

"Thank you Tristan."

"It is nothing Rory. Now, let's talk about Stars Hollow."

They talk through dinner and he takes her home. They make a plan to get together this week, so he can be with her when she tells Logan about the baby.

 ** _Thank you for reading this story. Let me know what you think if this chapter. Im sorry that they're so spaced out, I am busy with classes and work._**

 ** _thanks again. :)_**

 ** _-Squeak7784_**


	3. Chapter 3: the phone call

Chapter 3...

Rory's phone is ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, . It's headmaster Charleston calling."

"Oh. Hello headmaster. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the school to talk to me sometime this week. I have a proposal for you."

"Ummm, ya. I can do that. When would work best for you?"

"Thursday at 1:30 would work best for me. How does that look in your schedule?"

"Works perfectly. See you then headmaster."

"Yes. See you soon ."

They hang up the phone and she stares at it for a minute.

"Okay then... that was odd."

She suddenly starts to feel her stomach churn and quickly runs to her bathroom, covering her mouth on the way.

"Ugh. When will this stop? I'm sick of getting sick."

There's knocking on the door to the house.

"Who is it?" She asks hollering from the bathroom.

"It's me. Tristan."

"Oh. Right. I'll be right down. Come on in. It's unlocked"

He comes inside and sits on the couch waiting for her.

She comes out still wiping off her mouth and says, "just give me a minute and I'll get changed."

"No you don't have to. We're just staying here aren't we?"

"Ya but I look gross."

"No you don't. You look beautiful. And besides, it's just me."

"Ugh. Fine. I'm gonna grab my phone from my room."

"Sounds good. I'll wait here."

She grabs her phone and slowing walks back to Tristan on the couch.

"How you feeling today Ror?"

"Like crap to be honest. Not looking forward to this call."

"I know. But if you don't make it and he finds out about the baby, it wouldn't be good for you or the baby."

"I know. Fine." She dials the number that she knows by heart now, hesitating before hitting the call button.

Tristan grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly letting her know he's there.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, Logan. It's Rory."

"Ya I figured from the caller ID. Haha. What's up?"

"Ummmm, there's something important I need to tell you. You need to promise not to freak out, and maybe you should sit down."

"Okay? Rory, what's going on. You're kinda freaking me out here."

"Logan, the thing is," she lets out a large sigh. "I'm pregnant."

There's silence on the other end for a minute.

"Logan? Are you going to say anything?"

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know, Rory. What am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know."

"How far along?"

"About 5 weeks."

"The hotel..."

"Ya. The hotel."

"Damn it. I used protection!"

"I'm guessing the condom broke."

"No kidding."

"Hey. It's not my fault ok? Can you stop taking it out on me."

"What do you want?"

"Pardon?"

"Money? Help?"

"I don't want anything. Just figured you deserved to know Logan. But by the reaction I got from you I guess I was wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But I don't know what I'm supposed to do or think right now. I'm marrying Odette in less then a month."

"I know. I don't need you to do anything."

"You know what? How could you put this on me like this Rory? You knew my weddings this month."

"You know what Logan? Forget I even said anything. Go and be happy with Odette. I'll deal with this on my own."

"Rory, wait. What do you mean deal with it on your own? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But you don't get a choice in it. And that's it. Have a good life Logan."

"Rory wait. Plea—"

She hung up the phone starting to cry.

"Rory, he's a jerk. Don't listen to him ok? It's not your fault. And it's not your fault you told him before his wedding."

"But I shouldn't have done that to him."

"Like I said last week, now you know how he would react. You just have to go off of what you think you should do. I'll be here for you the whole way, no matter what."

"I know. But it still hurts. Why did he have to say that? It's not like I planned this to ruin his engagement or something. I had as little say in this as he did."

"Exactly. He's just an ass who doesn't deserve you or this baby. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Tristan. For everything. Being here, and for helping me with this. It means a lot more then you know."

"It's nothing Rory. I promise. I will always be here for you."

"Why don't we go to Luke's for some food?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm just gonna go chance out of my sweats. I'll be right back."

"Ugh. Fiiiiiine. If you have to."

"I have too. I smell bad and look worse."

"You look amazing."

"No I don't. You're just saying that to be nice."

"Nope. I'm saying it because it's true. You always have, and always will, look amazing."

"Uh huh. Say that in 8 months when I look like a balloon."

"You'll look even more beautiful then. Wait. Does that mean you're going to keep the baby?"

"I think I will."

"Good. I was hoping you'd decide that."

"Ok. I'm really gonna go change now. Be right back."

She quickly gets changed and brushes her hair and teeth, returning to the living room.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yup. Let's go."

She goes to start walking but he stops her asking, "are you sure you want to walk? Taking the car would be so much faster."

"Ya. If we take the car you won't get to see all the sights on the way. Come on!" She's already at the end of the driveway with him laughing from the porch. "Hurry up slow poke!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold your horses." They both start laughing as he catches up to her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm glad I ran into you, literally."

"I'm glad you ran into me too. It means I get to be there for you when no one else could."

"My moms gonna be here for me. She's just on her honeymoon until the end of the month."

"I know. I just mean someone that isn't blood. Someone that isn't obligated to be there for you."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Anything. I'm here."

They walk in silence for a minute when she suddenly stops. Throwing her hand over her mouth and running to the closest trash can.

"Rory? What's wrong?" He asks quickly following her.

She throws up in the trash can and he quickly grabs her hair to pull it out of her face and rubs her back.

"It's ok. It's ok."

She finally stops. "Ugh. When will this end?"

"I don't know. It varies from person to person."

"Just wish it would stop."

"I know. Is there anything I can do right now to help?"

"No. Let's just get to Luke's so I can get some food in me."

"Sounds like a plan."

They finally get to Luke's and he's astonished at how much she orders.

"Mary, you're gonna get sick just from consuming that much food."

"This is my normal meal. Right Ceaser?"

"She's right. Luke's been trying to get her and her mom to eat less since she was in middle school."

"Oh god. I can only imagine. I probably would do the same."

"Hey! I like food." She says defensively.

"I know. Just bugging." He winks at her and they both start laughing.

"So what can I get you?" Ceaser asks him.

"How about the blueberry pancakes?"

"Sounds good. I'll whip these up and bring them out in a few."

"Thanks Ceaser!" Rory says to him.

—

They return back to the Gilmore-Dane home after eating and the grand tour of town.

"This town is amazing. I can see why you and your mom love it so much."

"Ya. It's pretty great. You should've see it when I was a kid. It was even better."

"I believe it."

"Tristan..."

"Ya Mary?"

"Can you stay the night? I don't like being alone right now."

"Ya of course."

"You'd be on the couch if that's still ok?"

"That works for me. Would you mind if I ran back to Hartford to get some clothes and stuff?"

"Ya. I'll be here."

"See you in a bit." He kisses her forehead before going out to his car and driving back to Hartford to get some things from his place.

 _ **Hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry if it's not greatest, writing it as it comes to me. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **-Squeak7784**_


End file.
